<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy is a disease by Danandphilfanficluver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520681">Jealousy is a disease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danandphilfanficluver/pseuds/Danandphilfanficluver'>Danandphilfanficluver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danandphilfanficluver/pseuds/Danandphilfanficluver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream got a new girlfriend, who he posted all the time. And talked about constantly. George was not jealous. How many times did he have to say that? It doesn't bother him at all.</p><p>------</p><p>The girl’s voice was mumbling something to Dream in the background, and Dream had giggled. Fucking giggled. George wasn’t sure why the sound of the girl’s faint laughter made him grind his teeth together, but he chalked it up to just her interrupting the stream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Why did he say that?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’ll update rly regularly i promise</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was laughing. He was hysterically laughing, to be honest. Hunched over in his chair, hands clutched around his midsection, cackling like a hyena. This, of course, was not helped by the wheezing laugh he heard through his mic from Dream, or the sound of Sapnap banging his fist on his desk, gasping for air. He honestly couldn’t even remember what had set the laughing off, some stupid sex joke that Sapnap had made had led to Dream falling backwards out of his chair, and it had set them all off into these ridiculous hysterics. </p><p>	Finally catching his breath, he was able to sit back up again. Still hearing the occasional giggle from his friends through the voice chat, he looked back to the stream chat. They were commenting on how the streamers had the humor of a group of middle school boys.</p><p>With a huff of laughter escaping, he started to shift his focus back onto the challenge that they’d been doing. They were trying to beat the ender dragon, but all of the skins for the mobs had been changed to look like a picture of Sapnap. It was the stupidest thing George had ever seen. Still, he couldn’t help but find humor in the stupid skins anyway.</p><p>	That was, until a sound came from Dream’s mic. They’d been quiet for a few moments, paying attention to actually playing the game, when there was the unmistakable sound of a female voice tentatively calling “Clay?”</p><p>	The chat went crazy.</p><p>anaxddd: yooo..,.,. what??<br/>
dreamxnotxfound: uhhhh<br/>
gogysmum: WAS THAT A GIRL?!!?!&gt;”</p><p>	There were thousands more chats coming through like that, but George was pulled away from reading them by Sapnap exclaiming “What the fuck?!”</p><p>	Yeah, what the fuck? George had no issues with Dream having a love life, it’s not like he hadn’t met many of his past girlfriends through discord and calls; but neither George nor Sapnap had been told about this one, and that was weird. Dream was muted, presumably to respond to the girl. George couldn’t help but wonder what they were talking about, but ignored the question weighing heavy in his mind.</p><p>	“Sorry guys, I’m back!” The girl’s voice was mumbling something to Dream in the background, and Dream had giggled. Fucking giggled. George wasn’t sure why the sound of the girl’s faint laughter made him grind his teeth together, but he chalked it up to just her interrupting the stream. </p><p>	“Oh dreeeeam,” Sapnap sung. “You didn’t tell us you had a girlfriend! What the fuck man?”</p><p>	“I mean, I never said she was my girlfriend.” George could almost picture the cocky grin on Clay’s face, picturing him leaning back against his gaming chair with his hands behind his head. They’d never even met in real life, but somehow George knew he was just as arrogant in person as he was online. “We could be, like, cousins or something.”</p><p>	“Nah,” There was a teasing tone to Sapnap’s voice, the kind of tone that a little kid might have when teasing their friend about a crush on the playground. “That’d be, like, a really weird way for your cousin to address you. She basically said ‘Clay, please fuck me!’”</p><p>	“What?!?” Dream sputtered, and Sapnap erupted with laughter. “All she said was my name!”</p><p>	“Yeah, but she was definitely thinking it.”<br/>
---------</p><p>	That was how it had all started, and from there on it was like a constant barrage of “Miranda” this, and “Miranda” that. </p><p>	George really hated it for some reason. Every time she was brought up in a call or on a stream, his mood instantly sombered. And don’t even get him started on the stupid twitter posts of her. It’s like it was Dream’s new mission in life to post every single photo he took of her on his second twitter account. Why did he think the viewers needed to see her wearing his sweatshirt? Or her asleep on his bed? </p><p>	Dream also filmed a lot less in the few months that had passed since her unexpected appearance on their stream. Instead of staying up late on calls with the group every night, it’s like he was staying up with her every night. It’d been about three months of only hearing from Dream a few times a day, and he was getting unbearably sick of hearing her stupid name.</p><p>That’s how he found himself in this ridiculously awkward situation. Dream had joined him, Sapnap, and Bad on a stream, and he would not shut up about his girlfriend. It was like every thought in his brain was just about Miranda. After hearing what felt like the thousandth story about her in the last half hour, the words just escaped from his mouth.</p><p>“God, will you just shut the fuck up about her for one minute?”</p><p>Everyone in the call instantly stopped talking, and George found he regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.</p><p>“Huh?” Dream said, sounding like he was still daydreaming about his stupid new girlfriend. “Do I really talk about her that much?”</p><p>George really, really, should shut up. But, he didn’t want to. He wanted to tell Clay to finally shut up about the stupid, pretty blonde girl that he’d basically shoved in his face for the past quarter of a year. So, he kept digging the hole he’d fallen into even deeper.</p><p>“Yeah, Dream. You do. Like every single thing you say is about her. Please. Shut. Up.”</p><p>The chat had reacted as you’d expect. A mix of “what?” and “omg is he jealous?” Dream was silent, and barely talked for the remainder of the call. George knew he’d stepped out of line, but he was just so, so tired of Miranda.</p><p>	After ending the stream and hanging up on his friends pretty abruptly, he took a deep breath, and rested his head against his desk. </p><p>	“Fuck.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George couldn’t fall asleep that night. His efforts to sleep were futile, and he was left staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. He knew it was stupid. He was being stupid. So, unbelievably, fucking stupid. For some reason, he found himself wishing Dream was still on call with him, throwing one of his trademark flirty jokes at him. As much as he hated them at the time, he really, really missed those stupid jokes. </p>
<p>He knew he was being stupid, because his phone kept buzzing with discord notifications.</p>
<p>(11:32 PM)</p>
<p>Sapnap: Dude, what was that?<br/>Sapnap: Seriously, like what was that? <br/>Sapnap: Twitter is going crazy, dude. Like, they think you’re jealous or something.<br/>Sapnap: I know, stupid fans. Idk why they always assume something’s going on lol.<br/>Sapnap: But fr, did you have a bad day or something?</p>
<p>(11:32 PM)</p>
<p>dream: george wtf?</p>
<p>(12:46 AM)</p>
<p>BadBoyHalo: George, Sapnap is going crazy because you’re ignoring his texts. You should answer him, you muffin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed. Opting to ignore Dream’s message altogether. Shooting a quick text to Sapnap, he apologized and explained that he was in a bad mood. Honestly, was that it? George had been stressed all day, worrying over what to do for his next video. Dream wasn’t answering his texts either, so of course he’d be upset when he joined the stream unannounced, to start ranting on about his dumb girlfriend. He decided to answer Clay, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(1:26 AM)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>GeorgeNotfound: sorry, bad mood.</p>
<p>dream: and that caused you to get all jealous about miranda? lol</p>
<p>GeorgeNotFound: of course not.</p>
<p>dream: is everything ok?</p>
<p>GeorgeNotFound: seriously?<br/>GeorgeNotFound: you dont get to ask me that question</p>
<p>dream: ???<br/>dream: what are u talking about lmao</p>
<p>GeorgeNotFound: nvm</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He set his phone down, and resigned himself to sleep. He was tired of whatever constant feeling was at the pit of his stomach every time he thought about Miranda and Clay, doing god knows what. He could hear his phone buzz every time Dream tried to message him, but he honestly had no motivation to talk to him. Dream had barely spoken to him in months, and now he’s suddenly all worried?</p>
<p>George finally falls asleep, but his dreams are filled with the pictures Dream had posted of Miranda. Except, they weren’t pictures. It’s like he was watching them in real life. What happened before and after each of the photos were taken. Dream, offering her his hoodie. Helping her put it on. Helping her take it off. </p>
<p>God, he wished that was him.</p>
<p>Wait, what?</p>
<p>George wasn’t gay. George had a girlfriend before, for Christ’s sake! George had never thought about another man in any way besides platonic. Sometimes, he wonders if that’s even true. Sure, he rejected the flirting, but in a way, he’d always felt warm inside after Dream would say something stupid like “you look good in that suit” or “tell me you love meeeee.”</p>
<p>He groaned, opening his eyes, and decided to once again, be incredibly fucking stupid. </p>
<p>Opening YouTube, he searched up ‘Dream simping.’</p>
<p>And he watched the entire compilation.</p>
<p>And another.</p>
<p>And another.</p>
<p>He wasn’t even sure how much time had passed, but he’d fallen down a rabbit hole of ‘Dream and George GAY???’ compilations. He couldn’t even imagine how much his friends would tease him if they knew he was doing this. With shaking hands, he went to click another, but was interrupted by the sound of his phone buzzing once again. Caving, he’d reached over and looked at what his friends had said to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(1:28 AM)<br/>Sapnap: Oh, ok. <br/>Sapnap: Good. :)</p>
<p>(1:29 AM)</p>
<p>dream: seriously wdym george<br/>dream: cmon i don’t think the twitter posts are true or anything lol<br/>dream: is that why ur ignoring me?</p>
<p>(3:58 AM)</p>
<p>dream: do u wanna call</p>
<p>George is weak. Unbearably weak. And so, he says yes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Can he be any more obvious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting at his desk, George opened up his webcam to fix his hair.</p><p>Wait no, what was he doing? He’d never worried about how he looked in front of Dream before, and he certainly wasn’t going to start now. Plus, he’d be the only one with his webcam on. His only competition for looks was a stupid white smiley blob.</p><p>Sighing, he clicked onto the discord call that Dream had started. What he wasn’t prepared for, was to see Clay’s actual face looking back at him.</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>George blinked. Once. Then he rubbed his eyes, and blinked again. Clay was still on his monitor screen. </p><p>“Dream, your camera’s on! What the hell? Did you mean to do that?” George was sitting there, mouth agape, considering the possibility that he was just having another really weird dream. “Am i just having another stupid dream about you?”</p><p>“Shit! Fuck! Oh My God! I did not mean to have that on!” Dream’s icon instantly popped up in place of his face, and George couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. He really still didn’t even trust him with his face? </p><p>George wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to say. Did Dream want an apology? They sat there, in an unbearably uncomfortable silence for what felt like hours. Realistically, it had been about 30 seconds, but George was still in whatever weird mood he’d been in since the stream, and his patience for Dream was running thin. Finally, Dream broke the silence.</p><p>“What the fuck was that on stream?”</p><p>He blew out a really deep breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“What do you mean you don’t know? Like, I was talking about my girlfriend, and you just cursed me out! In front of thousands of people!” Dream’s voice was slightly raised, but in a way that was more out of exasperation than anger. “Like what the fuck, George?</p><p>“You’re still doing it! Oh my GOD Clay!” George was angry enough to cry, at this point. He didn’t even know why. Maybe because arguing with Dream was always worse than arguing with his other friends. “You make everything about her now. Like everything. We used to all be perfect. Me, you, and Sapnap. Now it’s me and Sapnap, and you and Miranda.”</p><p>He hoped Dream didn’t notice the way he’d practically spat Miranda’s name at him. But he was sure he’d notice. Because he noticed shit like that.</p><p>Honestly, George wasn’t even sure why he hated her so much. She was sweet, pretty, and actually kind of funny. If anything, George should be into her. She was the type of girl he would’ve fallen head over heels for in high school. And that made him hate her so much more.</p><p>Dream still hadn’t replied, just sat there in contemplative silence. That made George even more angry. </p><p>“God, Clay. You’ve barely texted me in months. A simple ‘hey’ every few days is such bullshit. We used to be best friends. And now it’s like you’ve just given up on us.” Almost as an afterthought, he adds “And Sapnap.”</p><p>“Oh.” Dream starts, “Oh! Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I totally have been neglecting you guys. I’ve just been all excited about this new relationship. Is that what this is all about? You feel like I’m giving up on our friendship?”</p><p>George nodded. That was what it was. He missed his friend, that’s all it was. He felt like he was lying.</p><p>“George, I’m so sorry!” He smiled a bit at the sincerity in Dream’s apology. “Wanna kiss and make up?”</p><p>George knows it was a joke. It was the exact type of joke Dream would make in this type of situation. But, for some reason, he froze. He just sat there, frozen, with nothing to say. As if going back on all the work he’d just done to convince Dream that he wasn’t jealous of his girlfriend, his incredibly stupid brain decided to fire up the worst possible reply.</p><p>“That doesn’t matter anymore. Go kiss Miranda.” And then he hung up.</p><p>To anyone else, it would’ve sounded like a simple joke. Nobody would’ve been able to hear the bite behind the words. And George was absolutely certain that he’d completely given himself away.</p><p>----------------</p><p>Morning came, and with it, George was determined to pretend that the call had never happened. It seemed Dream had the same idea, since he’d texted the groupchat while George was sleeping, and asked if they wanted to film a manhunt together. A 5 v 1. Of course.</p><p>George smiled fondly, and decided that maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. He did love filming those manhunt videos. And, it did make him happy to see that Dream had taken George’s words to heart, and was putting in effort to connect with the group again. He typed a quick “I’m down! :)” before ordering himself McDonald’s. </p><p>Any sane person wouldn’t be eating McDonald’s at noon, but George was, in fact, not a sane person. He glanced quickly at one of the bottles of vodka he kept above his fridge, but shook his head and muttered “no, you’re filming today.” His fans seemed to think he was a helpless, innocent child, who was constantly sober. </p><p>As if challenging him, George got a notification that Dream had posted on his second account. He grinned, thinking it would be a tweet about them filming the manhunt, but instead, it read “miranda just asked me to meet her parents at dinner tonight. omg!!” </p><p>Fuck it, he grabbed the vodka. Pouring himself way too generous an amount, he drank it straight from the mug he was planning on putting coffee in. Obviously Dream had better things to do than spend time with his friends, what was he thinking when he actually believed Dream wouldn’t bail on them this time?</p><p>----------</p><p>He was drunk. Like, incredibly drunk. Dream hadn’t even bothered to text the groupchat about canceling the plans, and around 5, simply tweeted a photo of Miranda’s parents, holding up some ridiculous plushie of his Minecraft character. </p><p>Obviously, he hadn’t stopped at the first glass of vodka, and continuously drank throughout the day, until there was only half a bottle of it left. Somehow, his mind kept wandering back to the memory of Clay’s yellow eyes on call last night. He knew they were green, to anyone else, but not to him. It had turned into a drinking game, actually. Every time he thought about Clay’s ridiculous face, he drank more.</p><p>In George’s extremely stupid fashion, he’d somehow decided to stream. While nearing the edge of blackout drunk. And god, was it fun.</p><p>The chat had almost immediately noticed, and decided to start messing with him. They asked ridiculous questions like “do you love dream?” and “are you jealous of Miranda?”</p><p>In the drunken haze, he’d muttered “why wouldn’t I love dream?” but he’d smartly decided to ignore the Miranda question. </p><p>Everything had been going pretty well until he fell backwards out of his chair. Some skeleton had spooked him, and he went flying. Forgetting he was on stream, he decided to just lay there. After about 5 minutes, he remembered the stream, but couldn’t be bothered to get up and actually end it. The chat was, of course, worried. Somehow, by some stupid curse of the universe, they’d decided to tell Dream.</p><p>(7:29 PM) </p><p>INCOMING CALL - DREAM</p><p>“Hello…?” George slurred into the phone “Dream?</p><p>“George! What the fuck?” He was a little shocked that he was being yelled at, but hummed contentedly at the sound of Clay’s voice. “George, you’re still on stream. And you’re fucking wasted. Like, wasted out of your mind. What the fuck George?”</p><p>“Why do you care anyways?” He managed, the alcohol making him bold, not even caring if he was on stream. “Let’s not forget that you ditched us all to go hang out with Miranda again.”</p><p>“Clay? Babe? Who are you talking to?” Miranda, of course, had to come out right at that moment and join the call. “Oh is that George? Hi George!”</p><p>“Fuck off.” He should’ve hung up. “I hate you so much, do you realize that?”</p><p>He jumped up, clamping a hand over his mouth. He rushed to the computer, ended the stream, and hung up on Clay, for the second night in a row. Gulping, he leaned against the wall of his room, and slid down until he was curled into himself, arms around his knees. Putting his head down, George started to sob.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing one of these so it's a bit short, but as the story progresses the chapters will get way longer, I promise. Also don't judge my name, it's from like 4 years ago.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>